Outtake From Baby Bella SwanHale
by JenCullen28
Summary: This is an outtake. It is going to be about Rose and Emmett being in Volturi. They have been kidnapped and taken to see Aro. They are stuck there while the family finds away to help them get back home with out any deaths. Thanks, JenCullen28
1. Emmett and Rose

Hey peeps, I am doing something a little different. The next two maybe three I don't know yet chapters are going to be an outtake. This is going to be in Emmett's and Rose P.O.V.'s while they are with the Volturi. Then I will get back to the original story. I hope you like it. I wanted to show you all what Rose and Em have been up to. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28.

Chapter 1: Emmett and Rose

Two Weeks Till Christmas

Emmett's P.O.V.

I can not believe what just happened. I just pulled a prank on my niece and nephew; also on Jade's and Jake's babies. Now I am running through the woods trying to get away because I just killed my niece Nessie, I know I did. Edward and Bella want to kill me so I had to run away. I am so sorry, I did not know that was going to happen. I am so sorry Nessie, I love you baby. I want my Rose, she can help me calm down but then again she may want to kill me also for killing Nessie. I swear I will never pull another prank on anyone ever again, I just the day back and I not pull that prank on them. I just want to crawl in a hole and scream so no one can hear me. I wonder where I am, all I know is I can not go back to that house because I would be killed right then and there by Edward and the family. I am so sorry, I just want to tell them that I am so sorry for what I did. I would take anything they want to do to me but I don't want to die, not yet.

I smell humans so I must be close to a town or something. I don't want to see anyone. I know where to go. I am going to run to mine and Rose house in Canada and hide out there for awhile. I just passed into Canada now and I know where to go from here. So I stick to the woods so no one sees me. Just then I see our small house that no one knows about not even Edward. As I run up to I can smell another vampire scent and I slow down, I am not in the mood to fight with anyone. I run up to the house and look into the window and see no one. I could tell that this vampire has not been around in a few days. So I walk up to the door and unlock it, then walk in. I look around and I don't see anything missing and I smile when I see that my games and TV was still there. I sat on the couch and let myself dry sob.

After awhile of dry sobbing I calm down and then I text Edward telling him I am so sorry for what I did to Nessie. Then I put the phone down and turn the TV on. I start watching it and then my phone began to ring and I saw it was my Rose. I did not want to answer it but I had to. So I pick up.

"Hey Rose baby," I told her in a sad voice.

"Oh Emmy bear, are you okay? Where you at? I want to see you," Rose asked me.

I thought about it for a moment and then smiled a little.

"I am at our house in Canada. Are you not mad at me? Are you going to kill me for killing Nessie?" I asked her.

"I will be there in an hour and we will talk then," Rose told me and then hung up.

I put the phone up and thought about running away but I believe I can trust my Rose. So I sit on the couch thinking about what we are going to do now. I can never go back home, I miss my mom and dad so much. I even miss Esme and Carlisle, but they would want me dead also for killing Nessie. Why do I have to be like I am? I want everything to go back normal and I would be at home with my family playing games and getting ready for Christmas but no I had to kill Nessie and now everyone wants to kill me. Oh I wish Rose would hurry up; I think.

As I was watching a game on TV Rose came running through the door and grabbed me up off the couch and smacked me across the face and then pull me into her. If I could cry I would be doing that right now. I grabbed my Rose and held her to me and we both started to dry sob really hard. I had to calm down so I can see if she hates me or what. So I stop myself and I pull her away and I sit on the couch. She sits next to me but I scoot away afraid she may want to hurt me and I would let her if she wanted to.

"Emmett, you better sit next to me now. I want to talk to you," Rose told me.

So I scooted back over to her and I looked into her black eyes that were gold when she left to go shopping.

"Emmett, I am not going to kill you. I love you so much and well I could not live without you. Now to Nessie. She is still alive but just barely. Dad got her to breathing again but now all they can do I wait and see what will happen. Why did you do that prank? It was a little funny when you pulled it on Bella when she was a baby but this time it was not funny and then now Nessie is fighting for her life because of you. I am pissed, very pissed at you for pulling the prank. But you had no idea that she would have an allergy to red bull. You just have to give the family time to calm down and then we can go back home so you can tell everyone sorry," Rose told me.

I felt a lot better that Nessie is still alive but I still hurt her. I looked at my Rose.

"I am so sorry for pulling that prank. I thought it would be funny like it was when I did it to Bella but now my niece is fighting for her life because of me. I am never going back home because they still may want to kill me if Nessie don't make it. I am so sorry Rose but I am never going back to that house again. I don't want to die and I just know I will if I go home. I feel so bad for doing that. I just wish I could take it all back and never even thought of pulling that prank on her. I am sorry," I told her and then I started to break down again.

I could feel Rose dry sobbing next to me and so I held her and we both cried. As we were holding each other we both smelled the vampire that has been in our home. He came into the living room where me and Rose were and I saw his eyes were red. I got up and pulled Rose behind me not wanting her to get hurt.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU IN OUR HOUSE!" I yelled at him.

He did not say a word and started to come up to us and I hissed at him and he stopped.

"I did not know anyone lived here. I can see tho that you are part of the Cullen Clan and I am happy to see you two. Now you two will be coming with me and if you try to fight me you will be sorry," the guy told us.

I flashed him my teeth again and hissed.

"We are not going no where with you. You are going to leave our home or you will die," I told him through my teeth.

He then hissed at me and threw himself at me. I grabbed him mid air and threw him into the wall. I got into a crouching position and do did Rose. We were about to attack him but we both dropped to the floor in pain and it started to get dark. The last thing I remember was Rose screaming and I could not do anything for her. Then the world went black.

There you all go, chapter one of the outtake. I hope you like it and soon I will have another chapter soon. Thanks for reading and I hop you like it. Love to All, JenCullen28.


	2. Waking Up

Hey guys, thanks for the comments. I am so glad that you all are liking this short story about Em and Rose. Here is another chapter for all of you. I will pick up Baby Bella soon after I get done writing this. So thanks again and here you all go. JenCullen28.

I am dedicating this chapter to my best friend Joe. He is the bad vamp in here and I hope he likes that. LOL.

Chapter 2: Waking up

Rose's P.O.V.

Oh my God, me and my Emmy Bear just got attacked and now the world is going black. I just heard Em scream and then that is all I remember. I don't like this darkness, there is just something about it that is scary. I know I am a vampire but I am scared of the dark and right now I can not see nothing or even hear anything. I know one thing when I wake up that thing will die for hurting my Em. I am so glad that he is not using the pain thing anymore; he reminded me of Jane and her pain power. I wish I could open my eyes and see where I am at. I want to go home and be with my family. I am scared, I am never scared. I don't know how long I've been out but I just I could feel something or hear something. If I could cry I would be crying right now.

I hate feeling helpless, for crying out loud I am a powerful being and I am helpless. Hey, I am starting to feel something right now. I can't see yet but I can feel my body again; am I really dead? If I was really dead then I don't like it. I can feel someone now shaking me, oh am I home? I hope I am and everyone is safe and sound. Then I heard a voice I never wanted to hear again.

"Rosalie Hale, wake up," the voice I knew told me.

I did not want to open my eyes now because I did not want to see the face of Aro. What the hell, how did I end up with the Volturi? I started to open my eyes but then I felt the pain again and I let out a scream; I am really going to kill someone now. I opened my eyes because of the pain and sure enough I was in the thrown room and I saw the three most hated vampires in the world. I sat up because I was laying in the floor and I looked around and at first I did not see Emmett but I heard a sound to my right and I saw him a few feet away from me starting to sit up also. I felt the venom prickling in my eyes like I was about to cry but nothing came out. I took a deep breath and started to try to get up but I could not. I looked around me and I could see what was holding me down and I looked at Aro.

"Why the hell can I not get up?" I asked him through my teeth.

"Well my sweet child if you were able to get up you might try to attack so my new special vampire Joe is holding both of you down with his power. Now, you two are more likely wondering why I have you here. I want you two as a trad, Alice and Edward will never come and join me willing so I decided to take two of his family members. Now maybe they will join me and I will leave the rest of you alone. I want to get a read on you two now, so I am going to let Joe release one of your hands so I can read you," Aro told me.

If I could fight I would because Aro is going to change his mind and fast when he reads my thoughts and see all four of the babies and also see that we are friends with a wolf pack. If I knew how to block him I would but I know I can't. Aro walked up to me and bent down. Then he smiled at me and took my hand and he started to read every thought I had. I started to break down because I knew my family and friends were in deep trouble. If he don't believe me then he will read Em and he will know for sure that my thoughts are real. He held my hand for a little bit and when he let go he had a huge smile on his face. He then nodded to Joe and my hand went back to the floor and I could not move again.

Aro got up and walked over to Em and took his hand and all we could do was wait and see what he was going to do. Em looked really bad and I wanted to just hold him. I mean come on he just hurt his niece and not on purpose and now this. I wonder if a vampire can go crazy and if so what will happen? I sat and watched Aro smile get even bigger and then he let Em go and he stood up. He walked over to his thrown and sat down smiling.

"Well, well, looks like our Cullen Clan has been hiding something from us brothers. I just saw that our own little Edward has two kids by his wife Bella. Also, their little friend Jade has two babies and they are mixed vampire, human and wolf. I think I have changed my mind about wanting Edward and Alice now, I want the four babies. At first I thought that they were the forbidden children but I saw that they grow and at a fast rate also. Edward and Bella's babies have powers also. I also saw that they have a pack of wolves as friends also but these are not your normal wolves. They are shape shifters and not like the children of the moon either. They can shift during the day or night, when ever they want to. They could be a big problem to us tho. Because somehow I felt a connection between two wolves and Edward and Bella's babies. The Cullen's can have Rosalie and Emmett back in exchange of all four babies. I have a feeling that the ones that are half human/vampire and wolf will be able to do wonders when they get older," Aro told everyone.

He sat there for a moment still smiling and then Caius looked at us.

"So brother what are we going to do?" he asked him.

"I am not to sure yet but we have time to think. For now I want them two in a cell so I can think of what to do," Aro told everyone.

Just then I could move but was but was being grabbed by two guards and being pulled away from the room. I looked behind me and Em was being pulled also and I wanted to touch him but he was to far away. Then we stopped in front of door that was really big and one of the guards unlocked it. They then threw me into the cell along with Em and I was so happy. They closed the door and locked it. Em was next to me in a heart beat holding me. We both started to dry sob because our family was in danger and there was noting we could do about it. I looked around the cell and there was very little light but I could see pretty well. There was noting in the cell at all, just me and Em.

"Rose, I don't know what to do. I hate feeling helpless. Our family and friends are in trouble and there is nothing we can do about it," Em told me.

I just nodded my head and sat there waiting for something to happen. I heard someone walk by and I went to the little window and saw it was Jane.

"Jane, come here for a minute," I told her.

She walked up to the door and hissed at me.

"All I want to know I what day is it?" I asked her.

"It is one week till the human holiday Christmas. Now leave me a lone," she told me and walked away.

I went back to Em and sat next to him. He was so upset and he looked really weak for a big man like him. I have never seen him like this ever. I was worried about him and there was noting I could do.

Two Days Till Christmas:

Emmett's P.O.V.

Well it's been almost a week now that we have been here in Hell. It is two days till Christmas and I so wish we could be home by the fire and enjoying ourselves with our family and friends. But no, we are stuck here in a cell that we can not get out of for some reason. I have tried to break it down but it just wont budge. The last time I tired Jane walked by and sent pain through my body and I have yet to try again. I hate this place so much. I am a little worried about Rose. She and I have not hunted in three weeks now and well we are very thirsty. They tried to offer us humans but we wont take them. Now if they offered me a bear I would take it and drain it fast.

Aro visited us the other day and told us that sometime next month we will be going home. I was happy until he told us how. He told us that him and the others will bring us to our home and in exchange they will give us back to our family for all four babies. Yeah, I can see that happening. Me and Rose have been talking and if they would just take us and leave our family alone. We will be like them and even help them with whatever they need but just leave our family alone. But we both know Aro, he is power hungry and he will not stop until all four of the babies are with him. I keep saying four babies but if Nessie don't live then all he will have is three. At least she wont have to live through this life of being here. I just have a feeling that it's going to turn into a fight and lives will be lost.

Just as I was about to try and knock the door over again it opened up. Then two deer and two large bears were being threw in with us. When Rose smelled them she grabbed the first bear and drank him dry as I did the other one. Then we both grabbed the deers and drank-ed them dry. I did noticed that when drinking from them they were already dead and did not taste that good; warm blood is the best. But hey at least they fed us. After we were done the threw the dead animals to the side and held each other. So now we are fed and we have to wait and see what will happen to us. I hope this ends soon and we get to go home and the Volturi will be dead.

Well peeps, I am going to leave it there for now. I think there will be one more chapter and then I will get back to baby Bella. Thanks for reading and liking this. Love to all, JenCullen28.


	3. Christmas With the Volturi

Hey guys, thanks for the wonderful comments on the last chapter. This is going to be the last chapter of this short story and I hope to work on a chapter of Baby Bella for all of you. Thanks for reading and I know you all loved this short story, thanks for reading it. JenCullen28.

Chapter 3: Christmas Day with the Volturi

Rose's P.O.V.

Today is Christmas Day and I am really depressed. I want to be at home with our family opening gifts and just having fun but no. Me and Emmett are stuck in a cell in the most hated place on earth for vampires. Right now everyone would be up and sitting around trying to decide to do Christmas or wait till we get home. I hope they go ahead and do Christmas with out us and we hope to be home soon. Aro offered us to join them in the dinning room for Christmas but we said no because we knew what they would be drinking and I don't want no part of any human blood in me.

I have felt a little better since they did feed us two days ago. We tired to escape that day also. Two guards came to get the dead animals out of our cell and well we tired to over throw them but that did not happen to well because the two guards were Jane and Joe and well we got double pain that day. I hate them so much I just want to rip everyone heads off here and leave. Now me and Emmett are sitting on the floor not talking. Then I had a idea hit me and I smiled.

"Emmy bear, I am going to send Alice a massage; I hope she sees it," I told Em

"Okay babe, if you think she can see it then try. I hope she can also," he told me.

I smiled at him and then gave him a kiss and then I closed my eyes and concentrated.

"Alice, I know you can hear me. Tell the family that we are okay and to start Christmas without us. I know you know where we are at and we are okay for now. We love you all and hope to see you all soon," love Rose and Em.

When I got done saying that I started to break down for the millionth time and Em held me. I am not this emotional but when I am not around my family I just get this way. Even Em has broken down many times with me like now. I have never seen Emmett so weak and it's scary to see a full grown vampire guy cry.

I am so board that it's not even funny. I wonder if they will let us out so we can see more other than just this cell. I really want to talk to Aro also. I got up and Em followed me and I went to the door and saw someone standing there.

"I want to talk to Aro," I told the person.

They turned around and I saw it was Jane's twin brother Alec. He smiled at me and I cringed.

"Let me go see if he will see you two," he told me and then walked away.

Em held me and we waited. Five minutes later there were three guards standing at our door. They unlocked the door and opened it to revel Alec, Jane and Joe. They grabbed me and Em and we started to walk to the main room. When we got there Aro smiled and walked up to us.

"Welcome friends, how may I help you?" he asked us.

I looked at Emmy bear and he nodded his head.

"First Aro, we are not your friends. I do have two questions for you tho. One is, if we be good and have someone to take us around can we please see the rest of the castle? And here is the big one. If me and Emmett join you and your guard will you leave our family alone. I know we don't have any powers but at least you will have two of the Cullen's," I told him.

His eyes darkened up a little and I felt fear go through me for some reason. Then he gave me a sickly smile that made my stomach turn.

"For your first question, yes if you two promise to be good I will let Jane and Joe walk you around the castle. Now for your second question, no I will not take you two. Like you said you two don't have any powers. Also, your family deserves to have the babies taken away because they did not tell me about them and also they have powers that I want. I know they are just babies right now but they will grow and I can use them. Sorry but that is not going happen. Now Jane and Joe will take you two around the castle if you still want to go," Aro told us.

Me and Em both nodded our heads and then we walked out of the main room. I had no idea how big this castle was until we got to see it. It was so big and yes I have to say it is very beautiful. As we were walking through the castle I kept thinking of what I would do different with the décor. I was upset with Aro turning me and Em down but I was glad to get out of that cell for just a few moments. When we got done they did not take us back to the cell. Instead they took us back to Aro. When we entered the main room he smiled at us. He then got up and came up to me and Em.

"Since you two are doing so well I am going to put you two in a room with a bed and light. Along with some books and a TV. But it will be locked on the outside, I can't trust you two just yet. Oh, I am feeling really nice for some reason the room also has a game system in there. I don't want you two to be to board so we made up a room for you. So please don't make me regret being nice to you. You may now go," he told us.

We nodded at him and Jane and Joe took us upstairs and to a room. They led us in and sure enough there was everything he said was in there. Then they left and locked the door on us. There was also a couch and a clock. I smiled a little bit because I felt comfortable. I sat on the couch and Em sat next to me. He flipped the TV on and we sat and watched TV. I am feeling a little better but I wish I was at home instead of here.

I can't wait till next month comes and we get out of here even if we lose our lives at least we will not have to be here. We sat and watched the news and then I decided to lay on the bed and read a book that I have never read before. Em picked up the game system and started to look through the games and then he started to play them. I smiled at him because he looked a little bit more happier and that made me happy also. I miss home so much.

Well peeps, I am going to stop it there. This was the last chapter of this story. I am going to pick up back on Baby Bella for all of you. But soon that story will end but don't worry because I have another story on hold for all of you when the story ends. Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this short story. Thanks again, Love to all, JenCullen28.


End file.
